Beneath the Mountain
Beneath the Mountain one of two heists from Point Break Heists DLC released on December 3, 2015 contracted by Vernon Locke. It involving the crew infiltrating a secret base in Nevada to steal classified loot from Murkywater. Pre-Planning Overview The crew begins by barreling through the mountain's front entrance. Once recovering breaching charges, blowtorch, and a keycard; the crew then breaks into the mountain itself. Be warned that there might be a turret guarding the outer complex. The crew then must hijack the security center and open up the airlock into the inner complex. Once inside, the crew must open up six vaults (two of which are empty). Then they must bring them to the surface where they meet Locke. He tasks them with destroying the radar systems, there are also a few boxes that contain money and gold scattered around. After refueling an escape helicopter and bringing the loot onboard, the crew gets into the chopper and escape. Walkthrough The PAYDAY gang begins this heist at the outside entrance to the Murkywater's base. One player must open the gate and from there, the crew must charge in with brute force. However, on higher difficulties, snipers will have already appeared and may quickly down players. Locke radios in and dictates leaving some equipment for the crew to use in 3 marked crates. To differentiate them from the rest of the cargo, they are green and have a flashing red strobe light on them. A blowtorch and keycard are found in one and the others will have C4 charges. Players must work fast as the police force will swarm the area with assaults and snipers will spawn. Players are required to place 4 of the charges on the door and ensure the law enforcement do not stop the timer. Caution is advised here as the police will commence assaults and snipers will spawn. After the main door is blown apart, a fenced door or two must be cut open with the blowtorch. However, on higher difficulties, a ceiling turret and even tear gas may deploy to greatly hamper players, and the strong presence of enemies are not helping either. Eventually, the crew finds an air lock and they must find the security room to initiate the cycling process. On some occasions, the player with the blowtorch may have to backtrack with an incoming wave of enemies. Also, a bulldozer may appear in the airlock control room. The door to the air lock will take some time to open. After the cycling process, a(n additional) bulldozer and a sniper will wait for players at the end of the corridor. The climax of the heist will eventually center on another security control room that opens the vaults. Locke will caution that not all of the vaults will contain loot. True to his word, viewing the cameras will reveal a vault to be either empty or containing something of value. To make matters harder, only one vault at a time can be opened, in which the police force will attempt to stop. Only four out of the six vaults have valuables and it is always random. The goods are a master server, a prototype, a masterpiece (painting), and an artifact. They all vary in weight, thus Enforcers with the Transporter skill should carry the heaviest items. Upon opening a vault with the rewards, the blowtorch will be needed for a final time to obtain the master server, or when finding the prototype, players are cautioned as some of the crates are rigged with live C4. An elevator shaft with some zip-lines are the only way to secure the goods. After securing the appropriate amount, Locke says only 2 heisters at a time can escape through the shaft. Be VERY cautious as the last members at the bottom can become incapacitated with no way to rescue them. If successful, Locke greets his new "friends" in person and gives them the final mission objectives. Destroy the radio dishes stationed outside, secure the loot, and escape via helicopter. Locke then opens a crate with C4 and a medic bag or ammo bag and will wait for the (remaining) heisters to regroup to open the door. Each player should be given a specific task. At the minimum, one must blow up the 3 radio dishes, at least 2 players must transport the loot to the helicopter, and another will be required to refuel the helicopter when the time comes. When Locke orders the crew to fuel their escape vehicle, the police commences a final assault that will not end. Additional loot is scattered around the outside area, ranging to money bags or gold. Snipers will make another appearance and great care must be heeded. If the crew manages to survive this long, they are rewarded with an aerial lift out of the Murkybase with the mission concluding in success. Strategies *Unlike many other heists, players must be careful in placing deployables as the crew move very frequently around the base, in which there are two points of no return. *The blowtorch is arguably the most important mission equipment in this heist. It will be used several times throughout the heist. *Also, downed players are more troublesome, especially when trying to ascend back to the surface through the elevator shaft as they cannot go back. **Ghost or/and Technician orientated players can stop/delay the incoming police force while waiting for the zip-lines to return. **Alternatively, players with incendiary devices/ammunition can hold off enemies for a brief moment. *When finding the prototype in a vault, some of the crates are not only empty but could be traps rigged with C4. **Some players may even forgo hauling the prototype to the escape point, as it has the lowest value out of all the other loot, only worth $20,500 on Death Wish. *All the loot have different weights, to the light "masterpiece" to the downright heavy master server. Be sure each player knows which loot bag to carry. *It is recommended for all players to obtain the C4 and destroy the radar dishes with cooperation. This can speed up the mission objective. The FBI Files Murkywater has bought up several old military properties, both in the US and abroad. One of those is the Black Ridge facility. Formerly an Air Force bunker, Black Ridge operates as a command center for Murkywater. It is well defended and coordinates a lot of their operations, as well as providing facilities for training, intelligence and human resources. Achievements (Payday 2) Trivia *Based on the base being a former Air Force bunker in Nevada, and the facility being "off the grid", the base may be a reference to and the PAYDAY universe's version of Area 51. In the FBI Files, Garrett notes that the base is "real Groom Lake shit." Groom Lake is a salt lake located immediately north of Area 51, and is the base's official name. *This is the third heist to have its location be outside of Washington D.C., after Golden Grin Casino and Aftershock. *This is the first heist that has Titan cameras on any difficulty other than Death Wish. *All the vaults are named after Greek gods and goddesses. *This is the second heist where, while escaping, the screen slowly turns black, and then the rewards screen is shown, the first being Aftershock. Notably, both escapes feature being airlifted. *Beneath the Mountain is the first heist to feature night and early dawn within the same day. Video Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Locke Category:The Point Break Heists DLC